


All or Nothing

by Kana19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hardersson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana19/pseuds/Kana19
Summary: It's the 2019 Women's World Cup Final as Sweden take on reigning champions the USA. Can Sweden defy the odds one last time by defeating and taking the championship from this seemingly unbeatable team?





	1. Chapter 1

**Pernille's POV:**  
My heart races faster than it ever has before as I watch Magda in anticipation as she stands over the ball, preparing to take a free kick from just outside the penalty area, slightly to the right of the goal in the dying seconds of the game. A free kick which would make Magda and the rest of this incredible Sweden team achieve the unthinkable by completing a history-making comeback by beating the USA 3-2 in the World Cup Final after being 2-0 down at half time. A wave of confidence rushes through me as I suddenly become convinced that she is going to score. This goal would send me and the rest of the Swedish fans crazy.

"Come on baby, you can do this." I mutter as she closes her eyes, taking one last deep breath before the referee blows her whistle. She steps up and strikes the ball powerfully with her left foot, sending it up and over the wall and straight into the top right corner. The crowds of Swedish fans around the stadium erupt in celebration as the ball hits the back of the net. An adrenaline filled Magda wheels away in celebration, sprinting towards me before her teammates can catch her and attack her with celebratory hugs. When she reaches me, she kisses me passionately yet tenderly and hugs me tightly, making me feel as though we are the only two people in the whole world in this moment.

"That was for you baby, I love you so much." She says into my ear, filling me with even more emotion.

"I love you too baby, I'm so proud of you!" I reply as tears of pure happiness and pride begin to fill my eyes. She smiles at me lovingly before she is pulled back onto the field into her team's celebrations before preparing for the USA's kickoff. Sweden quickly get back into their formation and the referee blows her whistle, signalling the resuming of play. The USA take their kickoff quickly, immediately launching a long ball forward at their first possible opportunity... but it's too late! The referee blows the final whistle of the tournament, confirming that Sweden have beaten the top-ranked team in the world and defending champions the USA to win the 2019 Women's World Cup!


	2. Chapter 2

**Magda's POV:**  
After the team huddle, Frida Rolfö comes up to me as I approach my friends and family.

"Hey, world champ match-winner." She greets me with a smile.

"Match-winner? We couldn't have done it without Stina's opener or your equaliser." I reply, reciprocating her smile with a bright one of my own. "Anyways, world champ, can you distract Pernille for a minute please?"

"Ooh, why?" She asks, as usual pretending she doesn't have a clue what's going on and not taking anything seriously.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly why." I tell her, beginning to get a little uptight and nervous which makes Frida laugh. "Can you take this seriously please?" I ask, probably seeming uncharacteristically stressed right now. "And don't give anything away, it'll ruin the surprise."

"Okay, okay, I will." She promises. "And relax Magda, it'll be perfect." I listen to her and take her advice, taking a deep breath to compose myself which surprisingly works.

"Thanks, Frida. I needed that." I tell her as she puts a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"You've got this." She assures me and gives me one last smile before she approaches Pernille, subtly pulling her away from me while hugging her. I watch on in admiration for the pair for a moment, my best friend and my girlfriend (she's also my best friend, but don't tell Frida that) together in celebration. It takes me back to our early days at Linköpings together and it almost makes me tear up thinking about how far the three of us have come and that we are still celebrating our success together. Frida has been amazing to Pernille and I for so long, she's always been so supportive of us and I'm pretty sure she knew me and Pernille had feelings for each other before we knew. And Pernille... well, she's not just my girlfriend, she's my better half, my inspiration... she's my everything. I'm so grateful to have both of them in my life...

"Magda!" I hear familiar voices shout from behind me. I quickly turn around to be greeted by my dad and my sister.

"You did it!" My sister says, hugging me. "I'm so proud!"

"I'm so proud of you!" My dad tells me as he hugs me tightly. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you for supporting me this whole time, I couldn't have done this without you." I tell them as my sister excitedly pulls me into another hug as I lower my voice slightly. "Where is it?" I ask her quietly.

"It's in my pocket." She tells me.

"Which one?" I question.

"Left." She answers as I subtly reach into her pocket to find what I'm looking for. My heart drops as I realise that I can't find it.

"Crap. It's not there." I tell her while praying to myself that she hasn't lost it.

" _My_ left, you idiot." She teases me while laughing a little.

"Oh." I reply in realisation, breathing a sigh of relief as I finally get a hold of what I am looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pernille's POV:**  
"The winners of the 2019 Women's World Cup... Sweden!" The fans around the stadium begin to erupt into cheers and celebration again as captain Caroline Seger lifts the trophy and the team rejoices in victory. I can't take my eyes off Magda, she looks like the happiest person in the world and that's all I've ever wanted to see since the very first time I met her. She's just achieved her lifelong dream and I'm so proud of her and grateful that she has wanted me by her side to live it with her. I feel the tears of joy and pride coming again as I reflect on what Magda and the rest of her amazing team have just done...

"Look at them, Pernille." Magda's sister begins to speak while putting an arm around me, just as overcome with emotion. "They all deserve this happiness so much, I'm so proud of them."

"Me too. I can't believe that my girl is a world champion." I reply, smiling brightly as I gaze at Magda with love and admiration. "My beautiful star."

After the trophy presentation, Magda stands with Nilla Fischer and Caroline Seger, who has the trophy in one hand, a microphone in the other and is thanking all of the Swedish fans for the their continued support throughout the tournament.

"Thank you to all of you Swedish fans, not only here in the stadium, but also back at home and around the world who have all supported us in this tournament." Caroline tells the crowd. "It has been an honour to captain this incredible, history-making team to victory and I also want to thank all of my teammates and coaches. Sweden, this is for you!" The crowd erupts into applause as Caroline lifts the trophy to them again before passing it to Nilla.

"There are so many people that I want to thank on behalf of the team. Firstly, to every single woman who has competed at this competition, you are all true inspirations to the next generation and you all deserve to be recognised for what you are doing for the women's game. Secondly, I would like to say a special thank you to the United States Women's National Team, you fought until the very end and would have also been deserving champions. You have done the world proud with your work ethic and undeniable skill on the field and all that you do in the fight for equal pay off the field, you are true role models. Next, I would like to echo what Caroline said and tell you all that we are all incredibly grateful for your support." Everyone applauds Nilla as she says her thank yous. I give a cheer of appreciation to my Wolfsburg teammate for her thoughtful and inspirational speech, she really is a true professional. "And finally," Nilla continues. "I would like to congratulate my dear friend and captain on winning, and what a time to do it, her 200th cap for Sweden and leading the team to glory, Caroline Seger everybody!" Everyone begins to applaud Caroline and chant her name, showing their appreciation for a true Sweden legend.

And last but certainly not least, Nilla passes the trophy and the microphone to Magda who receives a huge reception from the crowd as she takes a second to admire the trophy and really take in the moment before speaking.

"This trophy, this is for you guys." She begins to speak. "You have all been amazing and your support means everything to us, thank you so much... But, there is one very special supporter who I would like to bring onto the field, you guys may know her, she's without a doubt one of the best players in the world and was a huge miss to the tournament this year, Pernille Harder!" Magda passes the microphone back to Nilla as she steps down from the podium. As we approach each other I have a slight look of confusion on my face as Magda begins to look very nervous as she walks towards me. I'm about to ask her if something is wrong but she beats me to it, taking my hands as she begins to speak, her beautiful green eyes looking directly into mine. "Pernille, you've shown me so much support and given me so much confidence in myself not only in this tournament, but ever since I very first played with you at Linköpings six years ago. Without you, I never would've had the confidence and belief in myself to even try to score that goal. I'm a better player and a better person when you're by my side and I love you so much. So..." I gasp in surprise as I cover my mouth with my hand and my eyes fill with more tears of joy as I realise what is going on when Magda gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring. "Pernille Mosegaard Harder, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Magda's POV:**  
I wait in anticipation for what in reality is just a short moment, but for me seems like forever for Pernille's response. All I can do is just stare up at her in a desperate plea for her to give me an answer. If she rejects, it may just turn the best day of my life into the worst day of my life. I start to panic inside. What if this is the wrong time? What if this isn't what she wants? Oh Magda, why did you have to propose in a huge stadium in front of thousands of people? What if it's too much pressure for her? Come on Pernille, give me something, anything, I can't wait much longer...

Pernille finally responds after what seemed like a lifetime to me but would've been seconds to everyone else. She nods her head eagerly, speechless at first. I smile wider and brighter than I ever have before and the tears of joy begin to form in my eyes just as they have in hers as Pernille eventually manages to find her words in all the emotion.

"Yes." She answers. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I stand up quickly and our hands meet when I carefully slide the ring onto the ring finger of Pernille's left hand, which is shaking just as much as my own, as if they are (and they are to me) the two most important and precious things in the whole world. I cherish every moment that I get to spend with Pernille by my side, and now that she has the token of our promise to each other that one day we will get married and spend the rest of our lives together, I will be able to cherish every moment until I take my very last breath because I know that even when we're not literally together, I am always going to be by her side and she will always be by mine. Pernille pulls me into a tight embrace as we both bury our faces into each other's shoulder, still crying tears of joy after the emotional rollercoaster of everything that has happened today. She pulls away after a few moments and cups my cheeks in her hands. My smile gets even brighter and wider as I feel the engagement ring lightly brush against my face and I gaze into Pernille's deep blue ocean eyes that I have fallen for every single time since the first time I ever looked into them all those years ago at Linköpings when we met for the very first time, feeling as though it was only yesterday. Those six years flash before my eyes, and I am reminded that we've not only loved each other and laughed together through the good times, but we've also fought so hard for each other to make it through the challenges and hard times. I know that Pernille and I have so many more years to create even more great memories from the unforgettable experiences that we are going to have together that we can forever look back on with so much gratitude and happiness. To me, our relationship is imperfectly perfect and I wouldn't change anything about it for the world. Our faces begin to slowly move towards each other as if there is an unopposable force pulling them together and my heart skips a beat when I feel Pernille's soft lips gently brush against mine.

I'm snapped back to reality when we pull back from the kiss as I become aware of my surroundings again when I hear the crowd roar with cheers and applause for myself and Pernille. I'd be lying if I said I'm not slightly disappointed that my moment of feeling as though me and Pernille were the only two people in the world is over but I'm still grateful that we could share this huge moment with thousands of incredible and beautiful people who support and celebrate us both as individuals and as a couple, I love them all. Pernille rests her arms on my shoulders, her hands clasping around the back of my neck, and I place my arms around her waist, our foreheads resting against each other.

"This is the best day of my life." I tell her.

"It's the best day of mine too." Pernille replies. "I love you so much Magda."

"I love you too Pernille." I say in return. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of ending this story here, but if you want more chapters or maybe a second story then please let me know in the comments.


End file.
